


Waiting for that bad moon to rise

by BloodthirstyMerc



Series: Batfam bingo [2]
Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Jason Todd, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Bingo Fill, Biting, Coming In Pants, Established Relationship, Frottage, Grinding, Jaytim - Freeform, M/M, Polyamorous Character, Prompt Fill, Rut, Rutting, Scenting, Scratching, Werewolf Jason Todd, Werewolves, alpha werewolf jason todd, batfam, batfam bingo, werewolf rut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 00:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19896811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodthirstyMerc/pseuds/BloodthirstyMerc
Summary: Right, rut and shifts, sometimes Tim forgot that Jason was a werewolf.{{Prompt fill for my Batfam bingo card}}





	Waiting for that bad moon to rise

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 100th fic on AO3 and I'm not even surprised that it's just porn :') enjoy babes, and thanks for all the love <3

Tim stirs from sleep feeling like he’s far too warm. Blinking his eyes open with a groan building up in his throat, confusion swirls in his mind. It’s mid-January and he knows for a fact that even though he’s been freezing his ass off for weeks now that he did turn the heater off before he crawled into bed like he always did. It was habit by this point. But the bed is hot and when he shifts, he realises that the heat is seeping off of _Jason_. Concern coils in his stomach as he sits up and leans over his boyfriend, resting his hand against Jason’s bare arm. His skin is like fire under his touch and the contact has Jason whining as he turns his head and stares up at Tim. He looks fully awake like he hasn’t had a moment of sleep at all. Wordlessly, Tim lifts his hand and presses the back of it to Jason’s sweaty forehead. Jason sighs and leans into the touch.

“Your hands are cold,” Jason notes, eyes closed as he takes in a slow breath.

“Are you okay? You’re burning up.”

“Yeah, I know. I’m fine. Sorry for waking you.” Jason rolls onto his back and stares up at the ceiling.

His chest has a sheen of sweat over it and Tim’s never seen Jason like this. He’d think it was some kind of fever, but besides the excessive sweating, he actually looks fine, no other flu-like symptoms showing on his face. And Jason doesn’t get sick easily, he was the only one to manage to not catch a pretty nasty cold Tim had and he’s the one who lives with him. Somehow everyone else ended up with it even though Jason refused to stop kissing him.

“Are you gonna explain this? Because you feel like you should be shoved into a quarantine containment, but you look like you’ve just been working out excessively.” Tim asks and he drops his hand from Jason’s forehead and rests his palm on his chest. Jason swallows, his throat clicking as he turns his gaze to Tim again.

“Full moons coming but I guess my rut decided that it was gonna come early. I would have gone out but it’s fucking freezing and I don’t feel like dealing with the hangover effects of an early shift.” Jason sighs. Tim chews the inside of his lip and lowers his gaze.

Right, rut and shifts, sometimes Tim forgot that Jason was a werewolf. He usually only goes out once a month for the full moon, and only because it makes the shift easier and if he ignore the wolf for it and doesn’t shift, it fucks with his head and can cause him to shift at random. Jason’s never said he hates being a were, but Tim doubts he likes it. And ruts… Tim’s never seen him in one. They usually happen during that shift for the full moon and Jason sorts it out with other were’s.

On the rare occasion that it happens out of turn, like now, usually Jason will disappear and come back with scratches down his back and teeth indents on his shoulders. Tim doesn’t ask _who_ because he’s not even sure if it’s just the one other person. He knows there’s a Gotham pack, that Jason’s managed to help keep on track. He’s not _the_ alpha of the pack, but he’s one of the strongest and whoever it is that is in control of them trusts him. Tim won’t ask because he’s not sure he wants to be more involved with it all then he already is. As it is, he wasn’t meant to know about Jason, but once they moved in together Jason threw caution to the wind and told him ‘no more secrets.’ Tim probably would have found out pretty quickly if Jason hadn’t told him anyway.

And Jason being able to talk to Tim about the fact that he does sleep with other were’s took a weight off Jason’s chest. He didn’t have to worry about coming home with marks on his body that could only point toward what anyone else might think would be him cheating. Jason’s poly in the first place, but he’s said countless times that besides the need of the wolf to have another with it, there’s nothing else that he feels between any other were’s. Tim believes him, but even if there was, he wouldn’t care.

“Why don’t you go see another were like you usually do?” Tim asks and Jason clicks his tongue.

“Don’t feel like it.” There’s something to his tone but Tim won’t ask. Jason will tell him whatever it is that’s bothering him when he’s ready. He trusts Jason and in return, Jason doesn’t lie. He never has. Jason groans and sits up. Tim notices the way he shakes as he runs his hands over his face and through his hair. “I’ll go bunk down on the couch so you can get some sleep.”

“Wait,” Tim grabs his wrist before Jason can try moving away. And the contact has Jason sighing again. Tim rubs his thumb against the inside of Jason’s wrist, a place he knows is a lot more sensitive before and after a shift. Jason drops his gaze to Tim’s hand before he lifts his head and meets Tim’s eye.

“Is there any way I can help?” Tim’s never asked to help Jason with anything werewolf related. With the idea of not wanting to be too involved with it all, he also knows that the _wolf_ is not completely Jason. It can act out, and it’s dangerous so Tim’s never wanted to give it any ideas when it comes to him. Because he doesn’t want to have to do anything to Jason should the wolf do anything and he knows Jason will never forgive himself for what it does.

Jason swallows and his eyes trail down Tim’s body. “I don’t know, I’ve never had someone who’s not a were try helping.”

“It’s worth a shot, right?” Tim shrugs. Jason’s breath comes out shakily and he bites into his bottom lip.

“If I tell you to stop, I won’t be messing around, okay?” And even if Tim couldn’t see Jason’s face, he’s able to hear the seriousness in his tone. With a shift so close and Jason in rut, the wolf is more likely to want to take over and Jason’s resistance to it is weaker. Tim understands the risks.

“I know. You tell me to stop, I’ll back off.”

“Good,” Jason murmurs and Tim’s not sure when he started to lean in, but their foreheads knock together, and he can feel Jason’s breath fanning hot over his face. And Jason’s body is so warm, heat radiating off every inch of him and Tim wonders if it hurts but he decides this is the wrong time to ask.

Tim tips his head back just enough that he can kiss Jason. And instantly Jason’s hands are coming up to grip the sides of Tim’s neck and he’s kissing him roughly. Tim runs his hand down Jason’s chest, ignoring the fact that it can’t be healthy to be sweating that much in this weather. Jason’s teeth graze Tim’s lip and he can feel the unnaturally sharper points of Jason’s canines. It was something Tim noticed about Jason quickly, how much sharper his teeth seemed to be. He never thought it was because his boyfriend was part wolf.

Tim pushes himself up and crawls into Jason’s lap. Jason lays back on the bed instantly, pulling Tim down with him as he grinds up into Tim’s body. And the amount of warmth from Jason’s body is almost enough to distract Tim from the feel of Jason’s confined cock pressing against his own. And he’s already so hard, and Tim knows it’s definitely the rut, but it makes him shudder thinking about how worked up Jason is.

Jason breaks the kiss, whimpering softly like he doesn’t want to be doing it as he shifts a little to get more comfortable. He props up both of their pillows below his head, elevating him more as his hands trail down Tim’s body. And Tim almost wants to take his shirt off, but he knows the moment they’re done he’ll freeze again so he’d rather not.

“Just think of me as one of your omegas,” Tim hums. Jason makes a weird noise, one that Tim’s never heard before.

“I don’t have any omegas,” Jason mumbles and he almost sounds annoyed that Tim had even suggested it. Tim manages a smirk, even though he feels a little bad.

“Pretend I am one, then.”

“You smell nothing like an omega. But,” And Jason’s gaze trails down Tim’s body again. “You have the build of one.”

“Thanks? I think…”

“Trust me, be thankful you’re not an omega babe. Or a wolf at all, for that matter.” Jason scoffs. Tim shrugs. He knows Jason can’t turn him on a whim, that had been Tim’s first concern when Jason told him about being a were. There’s a lot of factors that need to come into play and since Jason’s never around for the full moon anyway, Tim’s never been at risk.

“Anyway, just relax big guy, let me do the work.” Tim hums as he leans in and kisses under Jason’s chin. Jason’s head tips back more and he whines as Tim mouths at his skin.

Tim tilts his head and kisses a down Jason’s throat, then back up, peppering the skin all over. And when he tilts his head to the side of Jason’s throat, under the line of his jaw, Jason lets out a louder whine. Tim lifts his gaze and grinds down against Jason again as he mouths at that spot again. And Jason’s fingers squeeze his ass, pulling him down harder against him as he pants heavily.

“Right here, hmm?” Tim teases and Jason whines again and nods his head almost eagerly. And Tim lips at the spot and he can faintly feel the small lump under Jason’s skin and figures it must be a scent gland like the ones he knows he has on his thighs.

“It’s okay puppy, I’ll take care of you.” Tim murmurs and Jason makes a noise sounding like he’s close to sobbing.

Tim sucks softly on the spot and Jason’s whole body shudders, as he whimpers and whines continuously. And his noises are so good to hear for all of the right reasons. It makes Tim feel good to know that he’s doing this to Jason and that he is actually able to help in some way. He grinds down harder and faster against Jason’s cock, pushing more and more as he sucks insistently on his throat. Jason keeps hold of his ass in one hand and moves the other up to grip the back of Tim’s neck, effectively holding him in place. Tim has no intention to go anywhere anyway.

He thinks about all the times Jason’s come home with scratches down his back and moves his hands from uselessly being pressed to Jason’s chest to cling to his back. His nails bite into Jason’s skin and he drags them down. Jason’s back arches up and he cries out, shuddering through the pleasure that sears through his body. Tim smirks and opens his mouth to close his teeth over the mark he’s been sucking into Jason’s skin. And Jason’s nails bite hard into Tim’s skin, so hard it hurts as another cry of pleasure is ripper from his throat.

“D-don’t stop, fuck don’t s-stop. Please, p-please.” Jason whimpers and he’s rutting up against Tim’s body so forcefully and desperately in a way that Tim’s pretty sure only someone who’s not completely human could pull off.

Tim bites harder and tries to move faster against Jason’s body to match the desperation in Jason’s movements to the best of his ability. Jason’s whines start to sound more broken, like he’s actually sobbing now and Tim’s grip on his back falls away and he lets go of Jason’s throat, goes to lift his head to make sure Jason’s okay-

“No, fuck, don’t stop, I’m so close Tim.” He whimpers and Tim’s cock twitches in his pants.

Tim’s quick to sink his teeth into Jason’s throat, sucking forcefully on the spot as he scratches down Jason’s back again and drags his hips roughly against Jason’s own. And Jason’s arms lock around Tim’s back, squeezing around him and it almost hurts, has Tim gasping but he doesn’t stop what he’s doing. And then Jason’s legs shift, and he plants his feet against the bed and thrusts harder against Tim’s body as another broken sounding sob escapes him.

Jason’s body shudders under Tim’s, his head lifting up to press his face into Tim’s hair as he whimpers softly and clings to Tim. Tim stops biting Jason and instead presses light kisses to the abused skin, his fingers rubbing slowly over the angry red lines in Jason’s back. Jason continues to shake for a while, making little noises in the back of his throat before he finally relaxes.

Tim lifts his head and takes in the sight of Jason, somehow covered in even more sweat, panting heavily with tears built up in his eyes. Tim rests his hand against Jason’s throat and tips his head down to press a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth.

“You okay babe?” He asks and Jason nods weakly, his eyes rolling shut when Tim lets go of his head and it lolls back against the pillows again. Tim smirks to himself and sits up slowly. He considers grinding down against Jason but isn’t sure if Jason’s too oversensitive for it. So, he climbs off Jason’s waist instead.

“See? Aren’t you glad I offered to help?” Tim teases. Jason huffs out a chuckle, his chest still heaving. He tips his head to the side and looks up at Tim with a fond smile on his lips.

“Thank you.” Jason hums and Tim returns his smile.

“My pleasure babe. Now, can I have my pillow back?” Tim grabs the corner of it and gives it a small tug even though Jason’s still resting on it. Jason’s smile turns up at the corner into something a little more sinister and Tim knows that look too well. He’s still hard, but he was ready to ignore that. Jason clearly has other plans as he pushes himself up and rolls onto his side and leans into Tim. He rests his hand on Tim’s waist and kisses him, soft but with a hint of teeth.

“We’re not done babe, I’ve gotta thank you properly.” Jason murmurs and pushes more into Tim, forcing him to lay out on his back.

“You don’t have to, honestly.”

“But I’m going to.” And there’s no changing Jason’s mind, even if he wanted to.

**Author's Note:**

> [Check out my Tumblr](http://bloodthirstymerc.tumblr.com/about_merc) to request your own comm ;)


End file.
